


The Spooktacular Adventures of Niky - Human-like

by Niky_94



Category: The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper
Genre: Being Ghosts, Cuddles, Ghostly Trio, Ghosts, Misbehave, Niece, Other, Punishment, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: Niky is a young ghost - Casper's cousin- who lives with Casper, The Ghostly Trio, Dr Harvey and Kat at Whipstaff Manor. Like her cousin, her deepest desires is to make a friend, and as soon as her uncles decide to take a vacation, she dresses up to look like a human and starts attending school, finding a friend. but what she does not know, is that she's running a great risk, that might put an end to her... afterlife.It will be up to Stretch, Stinky ans Fatso to save her, and bring her back to the old, ghostly ways...





	

"Okay Stinkie, truth or scare?"

"Scare!" 

Stinkie and his brother Stretch were playing on the beach. They had taken a break away from the huge Whipstaff Manor they haunted. 

"Ok, then I dare you to scare the doc and his little fleshie-daughter all in a burp!" said Stretch, smiling evily

"No problem!" grinned Stinkie. He grabbed a big, stinking onion and a few garlic-heads and threw them in his mouth. He took out an envelope, then burped soundly, and a disgusting-looking green gas came from his mouth and slipped into the envelope.  
A ghostly mailman appeared and Stinkie gave him the envelope, after putting a stamp on it. After a few minutes, he came back with another envelope, and handled it to Stinkie. As he opened it, the two ghosts could hear the screams of dr Harvey and his daughter, Kat.

"Sounds like I win" chuckled Stinkie, happy "What's my reward?"

Stretch grinned insanely, and morphed his hand into an hammer "Don't worry, you'll soon find out and believe me, you'll die for it...-"

But he couldn't say another word because Fatso peered out from under the sand and flew to them fast

Stinkie rose an eyebrow "What's all the rush, Fatso?"

"Yeah" agreed Stretch "Seems like you're running for your...afterlife... What have happened?"

"I~it's Kibosh! He's coming here!" 

"Kibosh?!" yelled Stinkie and Stretch, starting to tremble

"W~what could he possibly want from us?" asked Stinkie, worried "Casper is actually scaring people now... Under threats, of course, and just one person at year, enough to not be sent into the Dark, but he's doing that! So there must be another problem!"

"Another problem?" echoed Stretch "What other problem?"

"I don't know" said Fatso "But it must be something serious if the King of Ghosts is coming here..."

Before his brothers could reply, a big green cloud appeared in the ski above them, almost as big as the beach. Lightning started to come out of there and with a thunder rumble, Kibosh appeared in front of the Trio. 

"Look what we have here, the Ghostly Trio..." said Kibosh "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost..." the ground shook, as he laughed at his own joke

The Trio let out a forced laugh and Stretch floated a bit closer to the giant green ghost

"W~what are you doing here, Kibosh?" he asked with a bit of exitation "This visit from you sure is a surprise..."

Fatso got next to his brother and nodded his head "Yeah, especially because now Casper is in order with his scaring schedule!"

"And his scaring are improving" agreed Stinkie, getting close to them

Kibosh nodded his head "Indeed, Casper is doing a good job, that's why I'm not here for him, this time..." he said "I'm here for her..."

Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso look at each other in disbelief 

"Her?" repeated Stretch, rising an eyebrow "Kat? The little fleshie bonebag? Well, you can take her, we don't mind..."

"Yeah" agreed Stinkie "But why would be interested in her? She has nothing special, she's just a fleshie!"

Kibosh shook his head "I'm not talking about that human friend of yours" he said, making the Trio groan in disgust at the 'friend' part

"Then who are you here for?" asked Stretch, who was loosing his temper. If he wasn't in front of the King of all Ghosts, he would have already beaten up the guy who was making him wait so long

Kibosh stooped down and got his giant green face close to them "I'm here for Niky"

As the name came out from his sharped theeth, the Trio froze 

"Niky?" repeated Stretch in disbelief

"Why her?" asked Fatso, worried

"Yeah" said Stinkie, floating behind his brothers and putting his hands on their shoulders "What could you possibly want from our niece?"

Kibosh stood up straight and crossed his arms "I came her to verify if you know where your niece is"

"Of course we know" Stretch answer immediately "We left her at home at Whipstaff, Friendship town, am I right, boys?"

Fatso and Stinkie nodded their heads 

"Are you sure?" asked Kibosh, rising an eyebrow

"Of course we are!" exclaimed Stretch

"Where else could she be?" asked Stinkie, shrugging

"If you are so sure I'm afraid I have to inform you that your niece has left Whipstaff Manor every morning since you've gone..."

Stretch crossed his arms and shook his head "Well, she's not grounded or anything, she can go wherever she likes..."

"Even school?" asked Kibosh

"Of course!" answered Stinkie "She has to!"

"Attending a good Scaring School is the best way to be a well-educated scaring ghost!" approved Fatso

"I'm not talking about Scaring School" said Kibosh "She's attending a human one"

"WHAT?!" the Trio exclaimed at one time

Kibosh nodded "I'm having you know that since you've gone on this holiday, your beloved niece has been going to a mortal school every single day" he said "And not only that, she's been behaving perfectly with humans, showing friendship and sensitiveness"

The Trio fainted. Stretch was the first one to woke up and float back in front of Kibosh 

"We really don't know what to say, she had never told us she wanted to attend a human school, we had no idea she was up to this!"

Stinkie nodded "That's right, she always behaves perfectly when she's with us!"

"Yeah" exclaimed Fatso "Perfectly bad! She's ghosly blameless!"

"Why in the world would she want to attend a human school?" asked Stretch, getting more mad by the second

"Bits me" said Fatso "I believed Casper was the only problem child we had"

Stinkie shook his head "We must giving that short-sheet a good telling off, let's go and bring her home by her sheet pleats!"

They were about to go, when Kibosh stopped them 

"Wait! There's an important thing I must say"

The Trio flew back to him and listened closely 

"The situation is worse than you might think" 

Stretch's eyes went wide "What do you mean 'worse'?"

Kibosh looked at them, serious "Graduate at human school was one of your niece's unfinished buisness. She feels a strong desire of finishing human school, but she's running a terrible risk..."

Stinkie's mouth dropped open "Y~you mean...?"

Kibosh nodded "If she accomplishes all her unfinished buisness, she won't be able to be a ghost anymore"

"B~but that would mean..." bubbled Fatso 

"That she will disappear forever"

...

"Oh my, it's late!" thought Niky, while she was running home.  
Running. Quite unusual for a ghost, since they have no legs, but they can morph and change their features if they want to, and that's exactly what Niky did. A pair of legs, human clothes, and make-up to hide her ghostly semi-transparent skin. Make-up does make miracles.

"I must get dinner ready, my uncles are coming home tonight! And I have to hide all this stuff..." she said, shooting a look at her human clothes.  
She ran as faster as she could and stopped only when she was in her room at Whipstaff.   
She took off her human clothes and hid them, then flew in her bathroom to take a shower.

After that, she changed into her favourite ghostly t-shirt, a purple one that Kat gave her for her birthday, and launched herself in the kitchen, trepassing the floor.

She was about to bake a cake when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Niky asked herself, while flying to the front door. She got invisible and peeked out to see who it was. 

Ester, one of her new humans schoolmates, was standing at the frontdoor.

"Ester? Here?" thought Niky. Then she remembered "Our Latin project!" she thought, facepalming herself.   
She shot a look at the door, then at the clock "Ok, calm down, Niky" she told herself "The Trio's not coming home until a couple of hours. If you're fast, you could end up the project and change back into a ghost before the Trio gets home..."

She got back into the house and got visible again  
"I'm coming Ester, hang on a second and I'll let you in!" she shouted to the door.

Then, she flew in her room, morph back into a human, got dressed, put on some make-up and rushed to the front door.

"Hi Niky, what took you so long?" asked Ester with a smile, when Niky opened the door

"Uhm, you see, my room was a mess..." she smiled embarassed.  
"I'm sorry, but I have only an hour today to work on our project..." she explained her friend, while she was leading her to her room "My uncles are coming back today from their holiday and I have to get dinner ready before they arrive"

"I see" said Ester with a smile "Don't worry, our project is almost done anyway, and hour will be enough to finish it"

They entered the room, sat on the bed and started to work.

...

"I can't believe Niky did such a thing" sighed Fatso, as the Trio was flying home as faster as it could

"Yeah" agreed Stinkie "Wait until we find her, I'm gonna scare the stink out of that little ghost brat!" 

"I said she wasn't grounded or anything" muttered Stretch "But believe me, she will be... For the rest of her afterlife!"

...

"See? I told you we would finish in time!" said Ester with an happy smile. 

Niky smiled back and nodded her head "It came out really well" she said "But I'm afraid I have to go now, my uncles will be home in an hour..."

Ester smiled "Yeah, you're right... I'm going, then" She slipped down from the bed and started to walk to the door. 

But then, three ghosts rushed into the room, trepassing the door.

Niky took a step back "W-what are you d-doing here?" she bubbled

The Trio floated closer to her, angry. Then, they noticed Ester.

"Hey..." said Stretch "Who is this fleshie? What's she doing here?"

Niky got in front of her, protectively "I-I can explain, guys..."

Ester's mouth dropped open. "G-g-g-" she bubbled "G-ghosts!" Then, she fainted.

Niky grabbed her right before she could hit the ground, and laid her on her bed. 

Then, she turned to her uncles. She started, as she saw the mad look on their faces. 

They started to get closer to her, their arms ready to grab her.

Niky shrieked and disappeared through the floor.

"Let's get that short-sheet!" ordered Stretch, and they rushed after her.

Niky flew into the kitchen, and looked around. No sign of her uncles. She sighed in relief and laid her back against the fridge door.

But then, four hands came out from it and grabbed her arms. She cried out and started to struggle, but couldn't get free. 

Fatso and Stinkie were holding her tight. They took her in the centre of the room, and Stretch appeared in front of her.

"Hello there, short-sheet" he smiled evily "Have you been missing us much?"

Niky gulped "A-actually, yes" she said, honestly. Then shook her head "I-I can explain why that hum-uhm, that fleshie was here, uncles..."

"Oh, you can?" asked Stretch with an ironical smile

"Then tell us" said Fatso

"We're all ears..." added Stinkie. Fatso and him released the girl, and flew next to Stretch.

"Y-you see... I've..." she stopped. She didn't know what to say. So, she decided to tell the truth.  
"I-I don't wanna lie to you guys... While you were away I... turned into a human and wend to school..." she sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't let me go, and I really wanted to... I'm sorry, uncles..."

She studied their expressions, but they kept silent. 

"Y-you... you already knew that, didn't you?" asked the girl with an embarassed look

Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso grinned

Niky sighed "That... girl... her name is Ester, she's... she was... one of my schoolmates... She came here because we had a school project to work on together... I... guess I should bring her home now, and tell her the truth..."

Stretch nodded his head "I guess so. We'll talk about your behaviour later, short-sheet..." he added, narrowing his eyes menaciusly

Niky nodded her head and flew to her room.

...

Ester woke up from her faint, and looked around.

"What a strange dream..." she thought. Then, she saw Niky trepassing the floor and getting in front of her. Her mouth dropped open again.

"B-but... that's impossible!" she moaned

Niky moved some steps to her "Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you..."

"Are you... a ghost too?" asked Ester, trembling a bit

Niky nodded her head "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you before..." She sat on the bed and continued "Those ghosts you saw a few minutes ago... they were my uncles. Don't worry, they're not going to hurt you either..."

Ester shook her head "Are you... real?" she asked reaching out to touch her friend's arm. She gasped, when her fingers passed through it.

"This is just a special effect" said Niky with a smile "I can let you touch me, if I want..." she said, and slipped her fingers through her friend's ones.

"This is strange..." commented Ester "Strange... but cool!"

...

"So... how long have you been... a ghost?"

Niky was leading Ester out from the Manor's garden, and she'd been asking questions the entire time.

"Uhm, I don't remember that" answered Niky "But my uncles says I'm still young"

"But... you look like you're twenty years old!"

"That doesn't count. You see, my cousin Casper looks a lot younger than me, but he's already 115 years old... and an half!" laughed Niky

"So... I guess you're not coming to school tomorrow..." sighed Ester, with a sad look.

Niky shook her head "I don't think so... My uncles were really mad at me, ghosts shouldn't have human friends..."

"Friends?" repeated Ester with a smile

"Well..." said Niky, blushing "I... thought we..."

Ester took her friend's hands into hers "We are" she assured her "And will always be..."

Niky smiled widely and watched her friend walking home. She knew she was in trouble and that she would surely be grounded, but she had never felt happier before.

...

"Guys?" 

Niky peered into the kitchen, shyly. No sign of the Trio.

"Maybe they decided to not scold me!" she thought, hopefully "Maybe they'll let me go!"

But suddently, the kitchen started to spin. It spinned faster, and faster, and faster, and then an huge hole opened on the floor, and Niky was sucked into it. She tried to fly back into the house, but she started to fall. Then, she hit something bad with her bottom

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, realizing the fall was over. She looked around, and saw she was in a very crowded room. Then, she saw her uncles, sitted next to her.

"Where are we?" she asked, a bit worried

Fatso flew next to her, putting her between Stinkie and him. "This is the Ghoul Tribunal" he explained

"A tribunal?" echoed Niky "But... I don't understand..."

"The Supreme Court is about to judge you for your behaviour" said Stinkie, putting an hand on her shoulder

"B-behaviour?" 

"Yeah" continued Stinkie "You betrayed one of the most important rules of Ghouls: never be friendly to humans!"

"B-but... Casper is always friendly, how come he never got into this?" asked Niky, trembling nervously

"That's because he's just a kid!" answered Stretch

"But..." said Niky "You always say the same thing about me, uncle Stretch! Why doesn't this count now?"

Stretch shrughed "I'm not the one who make the rules, short-sheet"

Then, they heard a loud knocking, and everybody stood up. The judge had entered the court room. He stood at his desk, and looked at Niky with a severe look.

"The defendant may come here to make her deposition"

The girl shyly stood up and floated to the dock. She sat down at it and looked around nervously. Everybody was staring at her.

"You swear to tell the truth, miss?" the judge asked her in a severe tone

Niky rose her left hand, the right on her heart "I swear"

"Very good then, we might get started... I suppose you know what you're accused of, don't you?"

Niky nodded her head "Yes, Your Honour... I'm accused of... being friendly to humans..."

The judge shook his head. "False. May I remind you you sweared to tell the truth?"

Niky's mouth dropped open "But... that's what I've been told!" she exclaimed

The judge shot an interrogative look to the solicitor, who stood up.

"Your Honour" he said "This young lady isn't lying. We didn't tell her uncles the real accuse, to be sure they would have been partecipating to this session."

Stretch stood up angry "Objection, Your Honour!" he protested "My brothers and I demand to know what our niece is really accused of!"

The solicitor floated to them "Actually, is not your niece the one who's accused. You are"

"What?!" Stinkie Fatso and Stretch all yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Fatso

"Let me explain" said the judge.

Everyone shut up and looked at him.

"You three are accused of not having assolved your duty as Niky's care-taker. Attend human school was one of her unfinished buisness, and since she started to do it, she risked to assolve her buisness and disappear forever..."

"What?" this time, it came from Niky. She had just realized the risk she had ran.

"As long as you are her uncles and care-taker, you get full responsibility of it. The girl may have died -for the second time- because of you! This Court will now decide if you deserve to take care of her any longer"

Niky was speachless. She looked at the judge with wide eyes "Please, Your Honour, this is not my uncles' fault! I'm the giulty one!"

"That's true" replied the judge "But as long as these three ghosts take care of you, they must make sure nothing happens to you, and they didn't"

"But..." she protested. She shot a disperate look at her uncles, and saw they were looking at her just the same way.  
"We...we gotta do something!" she moaned, her body trembling.

"I'm afraid we can't" said Stretch, sadly "The decision is up the Court, there's nothing we can do about it..."

"Stretch's right" sighed Stinkie. Then, he looked to Niky "W-whatever this Court decides, remember we have always loved you so much, short-sheet..."

"Yeah" agreed Fatso "You'll always be one of the family... even if they decide to send you away..."

Niky couldn't take that anymore. She flew to her uncles and hugged them tight as she had never did before.

Stretch took her in his arms, and hugged her as she started to cry

"This... this is all my fault..." she sobbed "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, and put you in the middle... I'm so sorry..."

Stinkie caressed her hair "We know it, short-sheet"

Still buried in Stretch's arms, Niky turned to the judge "I beg you" she said, her eyes filled with tears "Let us go... I'm so happy with my uncles, they're the best care-taker in the whole world...and underworld! I'm the only one who's responsible for what happened, I swear it won't happen again ever, please, don't separate us!"

Stretch looked down at Niky "You mean it?" he asked "You really mean it?"

She sniffled "M-mean what?"

"That you won't do it again?" said Fatso, looking at her

The girl sniffled and nodded her head "Never again in my entire afterlife!"

Stinkie smiled widely "I suppose this will do..."

Stretch smiled too and nodded his head. Then, he looked at the judge and the Joury "I think she learnt her lesson, guys..."

Niky looked at her uncles with an interrogative look, then looked around. Everybody was smiling widely.

"Hey..." she moaned "What's going on?"

"What's going on is..." Stretch began

"...that we GOTCHA!!" exclaimed the Trio, floating in front of her

"What?" Niky couldn't believe her ears. She looked around, and saw all the other ghosts were disappearing.

"Y-you mean..." she bubbled "You organized all this stuff just... to teach me a lesson?"

"You can bet the stink on it, sweet-face!" said Stinkie happly

Niky blushed deeply. She felt so dumb. And giulty. She looked up at her uncles, and saw they were smiling. 

"I-I'm so happy it was all a joke..." she murmured. Then, she threw herself into their arms.

Her uncles hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, guys!" she sobbed "I swear it won't happen again..."

"We are sure of it, short-sheet" smiled Stretch, whiping away her tears. Then, he put both of his hands on her shoulders "Listen now, kid... You ran a great risk, ylu realized it, don't you?"

Niky nodded her head, and looked down

"Don't worry, we're no more mad at you, just... Try to be more sensible, ok?"

"I will..." she promised. Then, she hugged them again "I love you, guys!"

"We love you too, short-sheet" said Fatso, patting her back

"And we're happy to have you back" added Stinkie

Stretch didn't say a thing, but gave Niky a big, warm smile, and the girl understood everything.

Then Niky pulled away "Gee... you guys really know how to scare people..."

The Trio laughed, and they flew home toghether, across the sunset.


End file.
